Johnny
Johnny & The Amazing Turbo Action Backpack is the 8th episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 8th episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on October 8, 2005. Full Summary The episode begins with Johnny testing a new invention for his sisters, a hula hoop capable of transforming any subject into someone else as long as there is a DNA sample in it. Johnny transforms into Dukey, and seems to like it, even saying that he could lick his backside if he wanted, disgusting the girls. Soon after, Johnny changes back to the normal him, and Susan tells him that, the bigger the sample, the longer the effect lasts. Johnny takes the hoop, saying that it's the best thing he ever saw, but doesn't end the sentence as he notices the covered Turbo Action Backpack. The girls show it to him, and Mary tells him that it is programmed to execute voice commands. Johnny takes it and orders it to bath Dukey. After the bath is done, Dukey doesn't seem to like it. Susan takes it, and covers it, saying that they'll take it tomorrow at the university. As Johnny wants to take it, he gets slapped on the hand by the Backpack. Mary than takes it away, and the scene changes to Johnny's school. In front of the school, Dukey tells Johnny about the school hierarchy being based on the backpacks. Johnny trips on his old backpack and falls, then asks Dukey what he's talking about. Dukey explains him, and tells him that at the bottom of the popularity chain is Johnny and his old backpack, asking him how come he got it. Johnny sighs, and a flashback from the past shows how Johnny got that backpack. In the flashback, his father forced Johnny to use it, saying that he was forced to use it too. The scene than moves to the dining hall, where Johnny staples his backpack. When he finishes, he says that he hates the backpack, and throws it on the floor. Janet than shows up and tells him that the whole school is laughing at his backpack. Johnny says it is not true, but she says that's because he placed it on the floor. Johnny than rises the backpack, and everyone in the dining hall starts laughing. As he hides it, nothing but a cricket is heard in the dining hall, and, as Johnny shows it up again, everyone starts laughing again. As Johnny hides the backpack again, Janet says she's sorry, but, as she leaves, she says she's not. Angered, Johnny plans to steal the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack from the lab during the night. The scene than moves to the lab, where Johnny and Dukey fight a shark that was in the secret passage Johnny and Dukey got through to reach the lab. As they send the shark back, Johnny wonders when Susan and Mary added sharks in there. Then, Johnny takes the Turbo Action Backpack, and replaces it with his old backpack. The scene than moves to the next morning, outside, where Johnny struggles to insert his books in the backpack. Johnny says that the backpack may be amazing, but it's too small. In response, the backpack makes Johnny's books smaller. Dukey looks amazed, but tells Johnny that he'll still be late. Johnny than tells the backpack to go very fast, making it change into a car, which takes Johnny and Dukey in it, and in a few seconds, they reach the school. Two of Johnny's classmates than show up, and admire Johnny's backpack. As Johnny takes it off, he says that he'd wish he could skip the French class, making the backpack release a ball-like holograms projector, which scans Johnny and his classmates, than shows them in the classroom. One of Johnny's classmates asks him what else the backpack can do. The scene than skips a bit forward, where Johnny and his classmates play some video games, than they watch a karate movie, and, as Johnny walks through the schoolyard, and Bumper threatens him, the backpack takes out four weapons - a giant punch, a rocket, a laser weapon, and a rocket launcher - to protect Johnny. The scene than shows Johnny in the dining hall, where he shows Janet the reaction everyone has when he shows up the backpack. Everyone cheers when Johnny shows it, impressing Janet, who asks him to show her once more. Johnny shows the backpack once more, and says that everyone loves his Turbo Action Backpack. Bling-Bling Boy than shows up and steals Johnny's backpack, saying that it is his backpack, and that if the instructions he recorded on a dvd he gave Johnny aren't respected, he won't ever see it again. Bling-Bling than leaves, and Johnny wonders how he should watch it. Bling-Bling suddenly, and comically, shows up and gives Johnny a portable dvd player. The scene than moves to Johnny's room, where he and Dukey play the dvd Bling-Bling gave Johnny. Dukey skips the dvd 2 times, to reach the main part, where Bling-Bling says that he'll destroy the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack if Susan won't go at his residence for a romantic dinner. Looking through the window, Johnny and Dukey see that Susan and Mary are loading Johnny's old backpack in a van. Dukey ask Johnny what they should do, and Johnny thinks for a while, than takes Dukey and runs with him, as the scene changes to Bling-Bling's house.There, Johnny dresses Dukey to look like Susan, and uses the transformation hula hoop to change him into Susan, telling him that he shall keep Bling-Bling busy until he finds the backpack. After Johnny presses the call button at the gate, Bling-Bling sees Dukey, who looks like Susan on his screen, and opens the door. Dukey than walks like a dog, but Johnny tells him that he should walk on 2 legs. Back at the university, Susan and Mary unveil the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack, which is Johnny's old backpack, much to their surprise. The scene moves in Bling-Bling's house, where Johnny sneaks in, and enters a room opened by 2 ninjas who just left it. The scene than moves to the dining room, where Bling-Bling admires Dukey, as he scratches his ear, saying that Dukey is very silent. Dukey replies that he just got a little cold, and Bling-Bling tells him o eat a hot soup. Dukey gets excited and starts eating like a dog, making Bling-Bling say that he admires his animal instincts. The scene moves back to Johnny, who has found the Turbo action Backpack, and takes it back. Then, it moves back to Bling-Bling and Dukey. Bling-Bling asks Dukey for a kiss, and, as he closes his eyes, Dukey changes back to the normal him and licks him, destroying the cover. Bling-Bling calls for Miss X and Miss Z, and orders them to catch the intruders and destroy the backpack. Dukey is then seen running down a hallway, and is chased by Miss X and Miss Z. As he meets with Johnny, he asks him how do girls run on those shoes. Johnny than exits the building and says that they'll escape at the pool. At the pool, they find themselves cornered by Miss X and Miss Z though. Soon after, Bling-Bling shows up in his flying vehicle, but as he jumps out of it and try to catch Johnny, he falls in the pool, as Johnny and Dukey are revealed to be just some holograms. Johnny and Dukey are shown on the other side of the pool, as Bling-Bling orders Miss X and Miss Z to catch them. Johnny catches Dukey and orders the backpack to get them out of there. As they leave, Bling-Bling swears revenge, but finds himself circled by a shark. Back at the university, Susan and Mary try to find a explanation for Johnny's old backpack, but Tim Burnout says that the explanation is that it is the best backpack he ever saw. Another girl student seconds what Tim said, making the girls smile. Another girl than says that they sure would need girls like Susan and Mary in their brotherhood. As everyone cheers, Johnny and Dukey show up, bringing the real Turbo Action Backpack. As he shows it, everyone laughs, Tim saying that they can't stand the super complicated inventions. Johnny looks sad, saying that he never wins, and takes off with Dukey. The backpack than writes the words "The End" on the sky with the smoke left by it's engine, ending the episode. Major Events * Susan and Mary create the DNA-a-Hoop, and the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack. Trivia * Running Gags: Johnny being laughed at because of his backpack; The Shark appearing in places where characters didn't know it could appear. * The Backpack breaks the 4th wall at the end. It says "Ending Cartoon" Errors * After Dukey got bathed by the Turbo Action Backpack, his fur was all wrinkled, and longer than normally, yet, in the next scene, Dukey's fur was back to normal. * When Johnny staples his backpack, 2 kids were standing near him, yet, after Janet showed up, he was shown alone. After Janet leaves, the kids are shown again. * After the Turbo Action Backpack shrunk Johnny's books, Johnny's pants turned blue while his sneakers were brown instead of black. * When the Turbo Action Backpack changed to a car and took Johnny and Dukey to school, Johnny's and Dukey's heads were much bigger than they usually are. ** Also, the car entered the school, but there was no sign of destruction in the school. * When the Turbo Action Backpack showed the hologram in Johnny's classroom, Johnny was not there. * When Bumper threatened Johnny, he was on his way home, but in the next scene he was still in the school, in the dining hall. * When Bling-Bling has stolen the Turbo Action Backpack, he left on Johnny's right side, but when Johnny wondered how he should watch the dvd, Bling-Bling showed up from Johnny's left. * When Johnny wonders how to watch the DVD Bling-Bling gave him, the dining hall is shown empty, yet, a few seconds before, 2 kids and Janet were near Johnny, and the dining hall was full. * When Johnny told Dukey that he should walk on 2 feet, Dukey had a hard time walking, yet, when Johnny and Dukey were chased by Miss X and Miss Z, he had no problem running straight. ** Also, Dukey was shown walking on 2 legs as a dog too, without any problems. *** Though he might have had problems because he was in Susan's from, not the dog form. * When Bling-Bling said he admires Dukey's animal instincts, Dukey's face was all dirty because of the soup, yet, in the next scene, Dukey is clean. * It is unknown how Dukey got out of the dining room, as Miss X and Miss Z were in the way, and could've caught him easily. * When Johnny's and Dukey's holograms are cornered by Miss X and Miss Z at the pool, Johnny and Dukey were not shown behind the bushes, yet, after Bling-Bling falls in the pool, they are there. ** Though, it is possible they were just hidden. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs